User talk:Ultimate Gogeta
Super Gogeta 1234 21:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) can i be an admin -gogeta22 um actually you have to make a certain amount of pages... you know what? ill make an exception yeah you can be an admin Super Gogeta 1234 21:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) thank you thanks for making an acception. I might be home all day tomorrow so then I would have a lot of time. And when you respond to somones message you go to their page. -gogeta22 good me, too Are we using fanon material? -gogeta22 sorry it took me so long to respond, i was busy. And yes we are using fanon material. Why you leave Hi I was about to show you a Test homepage I made for you http://jackmaher.wikia.com/wiki/JackMaherTest_Wiki If you want I can upload it to this Wikia and you can fill in the text boxes. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 21:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I had to go somewhere. But thanks for the test page link. Oh, and I'm here right now. Im here Hey Gogeta, just dropping by to let you know that i ahve joined this wikiBardockGoku 13:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks Super Gogeta 1234 14:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Gogeta, i was wondering when i could be inducted as an admin. I just dont really want to go putting alot of work into a wiki like i ahve been doing here and then just be left out. So i am gonna go oof now and hopefully i can be indeucted as an admin by tomorw. I will be back here tomorw. See yaBardockGoku 14:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC Hey whoever this is. Its me A.J! I think its you Justin from school supergogeta 1234. I dont know. Well you see I made an account on this wikia.If it is you Justin, I'll cya at school. Please let me be Admin :) Ultimate Frieza Dude FAMILY GUY JOKE (Peter's alarm clock) HACKBLAR!!!!!!!!!.............. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD That was HILARIOUS! AND yeah you can be an admin and *laugh* bureaucrat. Super Gogeta 1234 16:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) thumb|right|300px|Allahu Akbar, again!thumb|left|300px|Allahu Akbar! Wiki Hallo, Nive wiki you have. I'm joing!Total carnage 04:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks.--Super Gogeta 1234 04:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hallo, Nive wiki you have. I'm joing!Total carnage 04:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks.--Super Gogeta 1234 04:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Logo's This is what I've come up with: I hope you like it :) 17:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! This will do, but can you make it the logo? I tried befor and it didn't work.-- 19:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Why arent i an admin in Z Ninjas? I helped make the club $$J4Gotenks 15:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) $$J4Gotenks I finally finished the new series, tell me what you think, also, the sketches on the page I drew myself :) 18:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!-- 21:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Can i be admin, i am ranked 2 in the wiki. X10 Kaio KenLogan 19:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ThanksUltimate Vegito 13 02:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Gogeta. Whats up http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ssj2gohan99/sig2 11:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much. --Super Gogeta 1234 Hello Boss. This is Vegito 13. I was wondering why I'm not an admin when I'm ranked 4th in the leaderboard. Can you please tell me why?Ultimate Vegito 13 14:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh. It's me again boss. We don't have a Gogeta page. Would you like me to make one?Ultimate Vegito 13 14:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I have fixed some settings in the Super Saiyan, check it out and tell me what to work on Ultimate Vegito 13 18:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Super Gogeta 1234, I think I can finally ask to become an admin. Think about itUltimate Vegito 13 20:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Leave it to me boss, think of the Vegito page as done already. But what the heck is the club page?Ultimate Vegito 13 21:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure why not? But why am I not an Admin?Ultimate Vegito 13 21:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Woah! Alright. How about shifting about 500,000 of those things to me? If I can create an account and become #1 in a Wiki in one day, 500,000 things shouldn't be much, boss.Ultimate Vegito 13 21:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Say no more. Once I finish my Vegito page, newcomers will marvel at our Wiki's power. I'll fix that.Ultimate Vegito 13 21:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Boss...,don't you think it's better to upgrade the home page instead of MY page?Ultimate Vegito 13 21:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Fine, then start calling me VegitoUltimate Vegito 13 21:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) can I call you 'underling' 'cause the only fight gogeta isn't stronger than is VegitoUltimate Vegito 13 22:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) K, 5 things 1. Vegito doesn't have a time limit. 2. SSJ 4 Vegito would easily cripple SSJ 4 Gogeta because the earrings are more powerful than the fusion (if you deny that, ask the Elder Kai.) 3. I need to make pages for all of Vegito's attacks 4. Don't we already have a Kamehameha page? 5. Can I call you underling because now you know why? Ultimate Vegito 13 22:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC)